Disabling Complexes
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are training, and things get a bit more kinky...For Laira87 happy birthday!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Deidara or Sasori.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai. If you have any problem with that I suggest you leave.

**AN: **I Decided since I adore her so much that I was going to write a one shot for her birthday. So here's to you Laira! Happy birthday lady! I hope that kinky steamy man sex tickles your fancy ^_^ on an off note, sleep deprivation + The Distillers and rockstar are a wonderful combo.

** Disabling Complexes  
**

--------------------------

It wasn't exactly cloudy out today. Then again Deidara wouldn't dare call this a pleasant day in the least, even if it wasn't raining. At least the clouds were blocking the sun, he was thankful for that tiny detail. It was a small comfort on this otherwise miserable day.

Today had started like any other, he had tried in vain to sleep in, and Sasori as always had woken him up at an ungodly hour. He hated it when the redhead would oh so casually stroll up to his bed and rip the blankets from his peacefully slumbering form. That was exactly what the puppet master had done, dragging him from his bed, the sanctity of his dreamworld shattered by four emotionless cold words.

"Get up, Lazy Brat!"

This of course was followed by fluttering images of the angry puppet master as he blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Three more harshly uttered words and he could already foretell that this was going to be a hell of a day.

"We're training today"

Great, just great. Snap back, and yes the redhead was going to add insult to injury.

"So get your lazy ass up, and get ready I'll drag you to the training field naked if I have to, Brat"

And that of course brings us to the present. On this cloudy day, in the training field just a few meters away from the Akatsuki's main base.

Deidara jumped back, recoiling in agony as the tip of Hiruko's tail grazed his forearm. His knees buckled as he landed, every inch of his body burned like hell, and it wasn't just from the poison.

Sasori had at least decided to replace that with a substance that merely made Deidara's limbs numb, almost like they were asleep. No, it wasn't the poison, it was the fact that they had been training like this since the hellishly early hours of the morning, and by Deidara's estimate it was now the late afternoon, needless to say he was beyond exhausted. Something his partner just couldn't seem to understand.

The grumpy redhead didn't even give the bomber time to grab anything for breakfast, so he had been training all day starving as hell. Just because Sasori didn't need to eat or sleep much didn't mean that Deidara could go without it.

The blond felt his knees finally fail, and his legs give out. He fell to the ground with a soft thud, unable to make his body listen to him, and move before Sasori got angry.

He closed his eyes softly and sighed he could already feel the small vibrations of Hiruko sliding dangerously towards him. Great, like today hadn't been bad enough.

"What's the matter, Brat? Get up!"

Deidara looked up at his redheaded partner with eyes full of pain, he didn't care if it was pathetic. He needed to stop, he needed rest, and food, and possibly a little first aid.

"I can't, un!"

Deidara could only imagine the look Sasori must have been giving him.

"Are you telling me that you quit?"

The blond let out a shaky breath before daring to speak his next words.

"I am, I give up, un!"

He could clearly hear the sounds of the hatches inside Sasori's protective shield being unhooked, and seconds later he was staring up, not at Hiruko but Sasori himself. He knew he was in deep shit now, the redhead rarely came out of his large puppet while they were training, unless Deidara seriously pissed him off. The bomber closed his eyes tightly preparing himself for the worst.

He opened his eyes as he felt pressure on top of him, looking up into the clod honey eyes of his Danna he shivered, there was something sinister behind that lifeless stare.

Those sinister intentions were becoming more apparent as the moments passed. He felt small lithe hands trail delicately over the soft skin of his neck, playing with loose strands of hair only to settle in the soft golden mane. But as always, the momentary comfort was replaced by pain, as those hands that only moments ago were stroking him playfully, pulled forcefully on the long locks in their deceitful grip.

"You're pathetic Deidara"

The blond whimpered, unable to look the older man in the eyes, he knew that Sasori was right. Having the redhead on top of him, so close, yanking his hair while he was exhausted and helpless, it was kind of exhilarating. It wasn't like he found his partner attractive, and of course he had never once envisioned a situation similar to this taking place....okay that was a lie.

A lie that was becoming harder to hide.

He shuddered as he felt Sasori's hands slip from his hair to trail the line of his jaw tenderly, he realized now just how close the puppet master really was to him, their faces only centimeters apart.

The redheads hot breath tickled his neck as the older man leaned closer.

"You give up much to easily, and that is why..." The older man paused, flicking his tongue expertly along the shell of Deidara's ear.

"You will always be inferior to me.."

He could feel tiny electric jolts of excitement course through his being. He definitely wasn't going to be able to hide anything anymore, he was so hard it hurt. If he were able to move, he would be shifting nervously, obviously Sasori had noticed his little problem. Those treacherous hands sliding lower, down his thighs and under his cloak to grip the hard bulge. Those toxic velvet lips moving softly against the skin hyper-sensitive of his neck as they whispered.

"I'm no fool, Deidara even a complete idiot could see how much you want me"

The blond couldn't fight back his moans as the puppet master rubbed his aching need, the thin fabric of his pants the only thing preventing him from feeling that soft skin against his own.

"I've known for a long time now, and I must say it is rather....irritating"

Deidara shivered as he felt something icy and metallic slither slowly up the length of his body ripping his clothing with ease. Popping his cloak open button by agonizing button but leaving it intact, only to wrap dangerously around his neck. The cold metal of the cable felt freezing against his heated flesh, his skin was tingling and he felt like he was on fire. Sasori had moved his hands, when had that happened? Deidara wasn't sure. They were now hard at work undressing their master, his master.

The look on Sasori's face when he let his robe fall from his shoulders, almost made Deidara blow his load right there. Those stoic honey eyes glazed over in an almost animalistic portrait of desire, the redheads arousal now obvious to the younger man, the only thing separating that throbbing manhood he was aching for from him, the thin material of the puppet masters trousers.

"How are you going to make it up to me, brat?" Sasori asked, gingerly running the tip of his finger across the bombers lips, his free hand grabbing a hold of the younger mans wrist and bringing his hand to his cloth covered erection.

"I could always find a way to fill that insolent mouth of yours"

Deidara knew exactly where this was going, and it was beyond his wildest dreams. He parted his lips hesitantly as the bridge of his nose was pinched roughly and his head forced back, within moments he had a face full of Sasori's swelling manhood. Slowly he let his tongue dart out to lick the tip feeling the redhead shudder only encouraged him to try harder. He had always dreamed of pleasing his Danna like this.

Sasori almost couldn't take it, it was getting increasingly difficult to control himself he wanted to fuck that tight little mouth of the blonds so hard he broke teeth. Speaking of teeth, holy fuck did Deidara know how to use them!

He had to put a stop to this before he ended up doing just what he wanted, and having to explain to Pein, and what would be a very irate Kakuzu. Why exactly they needed to splurge on dental work for his younger partner. Tangling both of his hands in that long golden mane of hair he thrust forward one last time before reluctantly withdrawing himself from that wonderful heat.

Sliding back down the bombers lithe body to rub his saliva slicked erection painfully against the younger mans neglected member. Earning such satisfying sounds of pleasure from those prefect moist pink lips. He moved his hand placing three fingers to the blonds lips.

Deidara shyly turned his head away refusing the redheads request, too embarrassed to look the older man in the eyes. Sasori could feel his hardness twitch at the sight before him, but at the same time his impatience was starting to get the better of him. Grabbing the sharp end of his uncoiled cable he brought it up to rest menacingly against Deidara's chin.

"Well if you won't let me use my fingers, I'm sure the poison on this would be lubricant enough...Although it may...sting a bit more"

Deidara gasped as the sharp metal tip of the deadly object grazed his Adams apple.

"N-n-no, un!"

The puppet master smirked sadistically.

"So you'll be a good boy and suck?"

Deidara nodded sheepishly, parting his lips and allowing the slender digits to invade the moist cavern. He sucked hungrily on the invasive appendages, coating them as thoroughly as he could, relishing the unique taste of his master. Sasori was enjoying himself immensely, he couldn't wait to sheathe himself so deep into that tight delectable heat, and fuck the blond silly.

Unfortunately he was getting ahead of himself. Removing his saliva coated fingers from the blonds addictive mouth he softly ghosted small touches down the younger mans torso, the thick metal coil retracting from its position around Deidara's neck to wrap around his thighs forcing his legs open. Those slick fingers pressing up teasingly against him. Deidara couldn't stop himself from trembling, the anticipation was killing him.

"P-please, Danna!"

Damn those torturous fingers, prodding against his entrance and barely slipping inside of him before withdrawing and settling to circle the tight ring of muscle as if just to torment him.

"PLEASE!...Ah...D-danna!"

His cries of desperation soon became loud breathy moans, as finally two fingers were roughly shoved inside of him. It pinched like hell as the invading digits stretched the virgin muscle, but the pain soon gave way to intense pleasure, it was almost overwhelming. He had wanted this for so long, to be thrown into the dirt, stretched and fucked hard by his Danna, it felt better then he could have ever imagined. He clawed furiously at the dirt and grass below him as Sasori's devious free hand moved expertly up his chest to tease and play with one of his hardened nipples.

"Sa-saso-ri....please! f-fuck me!"

His pleads faded into high pitched moans as the puppet master twisted the delicate nub between his fingers, scissoring the other two roughly inside the blond. Making quick work of preparing the begging blond siren, and withdrawing his fingers, grabbing a handful of Deidara's hair he used his other hand to position and steady himself, sliding the tip of his throbbing member into the bombers puckered and eager entrance.

"M-more, un!"

Sasori yanked roughly on the hair wrapped in his hand, as he eased inch by inch slowly inside his partner. The younger mans hands clawing wildly into the grass he lay upon, as Sasori took his sweet time driving the other insane with need.

"D-deeper....harder!...a-ah Danna!"

It seemed that Deidara too had grown rather impatient, bucking his hips shakily, trying desperately to force Sasori to take him harder, if he wanted it harder, well then who was Sasori not to oblige such a...tempting demand. Grabbing the blonds legs he quickly placed them over his shoulders, as he sheathed his length the rest of the way inside the younger man in one hard swift motion. Pulling all the way back out he slammed back in with greater and greater force, aiming for that bundle of nerves he knew would produce such a sweet symphony of pleasure from the blond.

That beautiful chiming choir of ecstasy let him know he had found his goal, relentlessly he pounded into it again and again. Deidara was panting so hard that he could barely speak, a small trail of drool seeping down his chin, that pink flush on those sun kissed cheeks, those stunning cerulean eyes screwed tight in bliss. It was simply intoxicating, and Sasori felt himself biting his lips to keep the moans from escaping him.

Deidara's hands were clawing desperately at his own skin, the mouths snapping wildly and covering him in self inflicted love nips, shakily he forced them down to his aching cock shyly running his thumb over the leaking head, shuddering as those electric jolts shot through him again. Within seconds he had wrapped his whole hand around the shaft of his manhood, pumping himself roughly crying out Sasori's name in short gasping pants.

The puppet master had never been so entranced before, watching the blond touch himself like that...hearing that submissive alluring voice cry out his name in such pure lust, he was getting so close. Digging his nails roughly into one of the many deep lacerations littering the bombers body he came, trembling as he released. Felling the hot sticky seed of his master fill his inside was enough of a dirty mental image to push Deidara into his own orgasm, his cock twitching violently as he shot his seed, his own cum hitting him in the chin. his eyelid felt heavy, and his breathing was still erratic, sighing deeply he closed his eyes.

He felt Sasori pull limply out of him, and a warm wet tongue ever so naughtily lick the cum from his chin. For some reason he had expected to open his eyes to realize that this had all been a dream.

But there with his tongue still trailing his jaw gently, was the man of his dreams. Sasori's mesmerizing honey eyes caught his, before those venomous lips claimed his in a gentle kiss.

"So you realize that you belong to me now, right brat?"

Deidara nodded nuzzling his nose subserviently against Sasori's neck.

"Good, now we should get inside beofre it starts to rain"


End file.
